Our Crazy Lives
by Blueskyz1o1
Summary: Jack and Kim meet a kid who says his name is Timmy Luxen. He's asks them something and they do it. Next thing they know Kim almost gets hit by a car, but Jack saves her. It was either by accident or on purpose but it seems like the latter. They go through lots of trouble to just to realize they love each other. This is a different summary but the same story R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Sorry if this is really bad because it's my first fanfic and I haven't written a story in a long time. It would be really helpful if you review it to give me some tips in my writing. It doesn't have to much Kick in the beginning but it'll catch on really soon. There are some OC's but they aren't in the story too much. Rudy isn't in here a lot but he will be in it. Rated T for a bit of language but barely any. Hope you like it! **

Jack's POV

Kim, Jerry, Milton, Eddie and I were all walking out of the mall holding our shopping bags (mostly Kim's). We were all tired from lugging them around and were really relieved when we finally got out of the stuffed area. We were all out on the busy streets when I saw this huge bus zooming closer when Kim and Jerry were just about to step off the road followed by Milton. "Guys! Watch Out!" I quickly tugged on their shirts forcefully. They all landed back down on me. Mateo's arm slammed right on me and I felt pain shooting up my leg. Damn that hurt a lot, I thought. Jerry and Kim were both sprawled on top of Milton who just had to be on top of me. "Geez guys you weigh like two billion pounds when all of you are on top of me" I said while leaning on my elbows. I had almost forgotten that we were on the street with crowds of shoppers everywhere. "OMG Jack are you alright?" Kim shouted. "Yeah I think I am but Jerry's arm seriously shouldn't have come down _that _hard." I quickly jumped from my back and onto my legs (the move he does in Wasabi Warriors and Boo Gi Night). Wow my leg really hurt. I probably fractured my ankle or something. When I stood up Kim gave me a huge hug "Thank You thank you thank you Jack! If you weren't there I would have gotten hit by that huge bus!" "It's okay Kimmy, I'm just glad nothing happened to any of you." the others gave me fist bumps and high-fives also. Just then, Eddie burst out of the crowd since he had been buying something from a pretzel vendor. "Guys I totally saw that Jack you are SUCH a hero!" The attention was kind of embarrassing me but I thanked him anyways and we started to walk back to my house. Since our parents were on a cruise for the rest of the week, they were all rooming at my house. But, being the guy I am I hid the pain in my leg while we were walking.

Kim POV

I was reaaaaaaally scared when I saw that bus coming. I closed my eyes preparing for impact in 5...4...3...2 a strong hand pulled me back. When I opened my eyes I was laying down sprawled on a bony figure... Milton. I heard Jack talking but I barely registered in my brain what he had said. I quickly jumped up and started hugging and saying thank you to him. He said something about Jerry having a hard arm or something and saying that his leg hurt a bit I really hoped he was okay! The guys gave him a few high-fives and fist bumps too. Then Eddie ruined the moment by talking about how awesome Jack had looked while saving us. We started walking away when we saw the little kid run up to Jack and says, "JACK! Remember me? " "Yep that's me and I think I do remember you, from camp right?" Jack said in his good-natured way, he was such a nice boy. "Can I have your autograph? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!" "Yeah sure and who do I make this out to?" "Timmy Luxen." the boy replied. "Here you go Timmy, umm Why exactly?" He replied "I am just getting all of the counselors signatures cuz I want to remember you all." I was thinking aww that is just the cutest most adorable boy ever! The boy quickly gave Jack a hug and started walking away before he came back and decided to say " Jack can you and the gang (gesturing to us) come to the park tomorrow?" Jack was mumbling things like but I don't think I can until Timmy crouched down and started pulling on the leg that Jack said hurt a bit earlier. He was wincing in pain and we all (including Timmy's mom)noticed except for maybe Timmy and Jerry who is way too confused to notice simple things. Timmy, who was still reluctant to let go of Jack was tightening his grip making Jack turn a ghastly pale color. "Okay okay Timmy I'll come with the gang just, can you please let go? Thanks." Timmy walked away clearly giddy with excitement. His mom was still giving us confused looks while walking away probably wondering why Jack was wincing while the little boy pulled on his leg. Ughh! great going to the park to meet a little boy tomorrow. Great way to spend a Sunday afternoon. Well I had to cut him some slack, he did save us like 10 minutes ago. Well, I wonder how the guys are going to fight with Jack since they were starting to give him a few angry glares. Can't wait to start tomorrow.

Jerry's POV

When Jack saved us from the big bus I was thinking, hey Jack you are my savior! but when Jack said yes to that little Timmy kid I was thinking more on the lines of, "Are freaking insane? You actually said yes to that little squirt how could you! Not swag AT ALL!" Of course Kim decides to butt in and say stuff like blah blah blah... he saved us...blah blah blah. But even though I was really pissed at Jack I did see him wince when that kid was pulling on him even though he was trying to hide it. I'm not as stupid as the guys think I am, well, I don't think I am personally. Maybe Jack did get hurt more than he let on? Well it didn't look like Jack wanted to explain anything to us even if he was just overreacting since he was just staring at the ground while we were walking towards his house. Seeing Jack limp a bit makes me not want to question him since he probably still has the karate in him to throw a really hard kick at something or someone.

Eddie's POV

When Jack did his signature hero complex moves I knew he was really, truly a GREAT GREAT GREAT friend. I mean, how many people would risk himself for his friends?  
I could tell they were making a scene when I saw people taking out their phones and videotaping everything they were doing and saying. Well something was going to happen soon. That little dude was never going to stop bugging us after we went to go "play" with him. The thing about kids is that they are always there and if you just begin to talk to them, they'll be stuck to you like glue. They are that annoying and pushy. Well at least most of them are and Timmy Luxen is definitely one of those kinds of kids, there is literally no doubt.

Milton's POV

We were all busy yelling at Jack after he said yes to the kid. We were walking home yelling and arguing at each other. Kim, Jack, and me vs. Eddie and Jerry. It was going to be a long night. I was definitely with Jack because the little boy looked pushy and I could tell looking at Jack's eyes, the boy did not bring back wonderful memories. When we got back to the house, we decided to have a happy pizza party since Jerry and Eddie already forgot about the situation and decided that it shouldn't ruin a fantastic evening. When the pizza deliverer arrived at the Anderson household we paid him and decided to be good kids and watch the news. Jack got the soda and water out of one of the fridges in his huge villa. It was really big. Three stories of luxury. We sat down on the leather couch and began to watch SN (Seaford News). I was looking at my pizza when I heard someone spit out their drink all over me. It was Jack. When I looked at his face I was about to scream and shout at him for getting my vest and chinos dirty when I looked at his eyes. They were bulging and his mouth was gaping wide. I looked back at the TV and saw some very familiar figures

Mrs. Luxen's POV

I was eating dinner with my wonderful family watching the news while thinking of the boy I had seen on the street that Timothy had been talking to. I was then snapped back into reality and began chewing my lasagna and watching the TV. I was looking at a bunch of kids. Kids that made me almost spit my food out. I had definitely seen them before.

**A/N Haha left you at a cliffy! I'll try to publish my next chapter as soon as possible since school is FINALLY out for my town. Plz review it if you think it wasn't too bad or really bad. Thx!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hi guys I'm back! This chapter will have a bit more Kick in it, hope you like it!**

Flashback

I was then snapped back into reality and began chewing my lasagna and watching the TV. I was looking at a bunch of kids. Kids that made me almost spit my food out. I had definitely seen them before.

Kim's POV

We all stared at the TV it was us. Some person must've been taping us throughout the whole incident because the video on the news was definitely shaky and not worthy of a reporters. It showed from Jack saying "Guys! Watch Out!" to us getting up and walking away. Somebody was being a bit stalkerish. Jack decided to break the silence. "Maybe they didn't have any good news for today so they put up the best they could find?" he said. The reporter went on and on saying there was a bus driver who was texting while driving and almost hit us. But, luckily Jack pulled us out of the way. Nobody was injured except possibly the brunette that saved us (Jack)because he was limping after we got up. Then they said that the kids were not yet identified. I was thinking to myself they obviously don't know who we are because we didn't hand them the video. Who would even care about this stupid video if they didn't even know who the kids were. Then the phone rang. Jack hopped out of his seat and walked to the phone. He just kept on nodding and saying uh-huh, okay, yes, no, and we're fine! into it. Once he hung up I said "Who was that Jack?" as innocently as I possibly could. He answered saying, " It was Rudy saying he recognized us and asking if we were okay." I nodded thinking that sounds like Rudy. I looked towards him and began to melt into his warm, gorgeous eyes. Did I just think that? What is getting into me?

Jack's POV

I was looking at Kim when she just froze all of a sudden I looked at her honey blonde hair and her brown eyes. She looked really cutely and curiously at me as I was scanning her face trying to read what she was thinking. After a moment she snapped out of it and said "We should go to bed now if we're meeting that Timmy kid tomorrow." Ugh why'd she have to remind me of that? I was beginning to feel guilty about saying yes to the kid without asking Kim and the guys first. I couldn't help it though, the kid was squeezing me on the bruise that Jerry had made when he slammed his arm/elbow on my leg earlier. Plus, he was practically begging me and I hate to say no to anyone. I climbed into my bed and began to sleep peacefully.

Milton's POV

Normally whenever we're having a sleepover, I wake up first, but for some reason Jack was already up throwing punches at a dummy in the basement. I could barely hear it because of the sound-proof walls but someone forgot to close the door. I was ready to go eat a healthy, nutritious breakfast when I remembered. We had to go see the little boy at the playground. I groaned silently and started to search through the many boxes of mini wheat, cheerios, corn flakes, fruit loops and lots of other stuff. The others were starting to wake up, probably remembering what was going to happen later in the day. For the first time ever I was actually wondering how much our popularity could go down by 1. meeting a tiny kid 2. meeting a tiny kid at a playground and 3. having to actually walk towards a playground and past the school where all of the "cool" kids hang out.

Eddie's POV

We were all getting ready to go out at around 1:30 so we just left. It was going to be creepy since we had to go talk to the kid we had just met. I was mostly hoping none of the popular kids saw me since I've been turning myself into a player for the past 4 months. About 10 minutes later we were out the door and ready to go meet Timmy. When he saw us the first thing he did was hug us. The mom motioned to Jack and he followed her towards a park bench. I walked a little closer so I could hear their conversation. It sorta began like this. "Jack, I am so sorry about Timmy. He just loves to meet new people and play with them. I didn't know what had happened earlier until I watched the news last night." Jack answered back saying, "It's completely alright and I didn't hurt myself that badly." Ah Hah! Jack was hurt, so I wasn't hallucinating back on the street. I silently cheered to myself. Jack continued to talk. "I probably fractured or sprained it but I'll be alright, you don't have to worry about us." Wow I had never known Jack was such a "gentleman" as my mom would call it. I slowly inched away from them and back to the rest of the gang.

Jerry's POV

We met the little boy at the park just in time to see the mom motion for Jack to follow her. I wonder what they're talking about. So far all the kid has done is blab on and on about superheroes and action figures. When Jack joined us again he, Kim, and Eddie were discussing some plan of getting out of here without the Luxen's. They left me and Milton here with the kid. _Alone. _Milton gulped super loudly and went, "Alrighty then how are you today? The kid was like, "Not much, can I have your autographs?" We both simply said sure and wrote them down in the notebook he brought. Man, that kid is obsessed with autographs, I wonder why. I never got the chance to say what I wanted to say because Kim and Jack were coming back followed by Jerry. Kim said, "Timmy we're very sorry but we have to head back towards home. Our friend/sensei is waiting for us and we can't be late." She spoke the rest to Mrs. Luxen. Mrs. Luxen nodded agreeing with us. "We better get going too, it was very nice to meet you." Wait what? We didn't have practice today. It was a weekend! Was Kim lying? I'm confused.

Jack's POV

I was really glad to get out of talking with the kid. I wonder why we even were invited to play with him. I came up with an excuse that we had to go to the dojo so we could leave early. While the Luxen's were slowly fading away from our view I decided we had better start to go. When we started walking, my ankle started to hurt but less than the day before. I was just thinking to myself when I heard Kim say, "Let's go." We basically walked up until the side of the street where Kim was about to step off the road while a car was coming up. I was tensing up knowing I wouldn't be able to catch up when she stepped back to let it pass. "whoa, that was close. She stepped back and hit her head on a tree branch. She stumbled a bit standing on the road with a bicyclist riding closer by. I quickly grabbed her waist and pushed us to the other side of the road. When we landed, I felt something crack in my arm. We rolled around a bit until we landed at the bottom of the hill. While we were bouncing around like crazy I might have accidentally leaned my head in and kissed her softly on the lips but only for a fraction of a second. She opened her eyes wide when we stopped at the bottom of the hill and quietly said, "Thanks again Jack." and passed out while I held her. After a few seconds the guys were at the bottom of the hill with me panting and asking if we were alright. I said I was pretty much fine, just really tired and to call an ambulance for Kim since she was still passed out on the grass. I stood up brushed myself off and proceeded to calling 9-1-1.

Eddie's POV

There Jack goes again. Knowing him for the past year (well almost a year) has been Jack helping us and saving us. I kept thinking about it and realized we had never been there when or if Jack was ever in trouble because Jack was well, Jack. He's brave, strong, loyal, and kind. He never seemed to need help. Then, here we are again, Jack saving yet another life. Except surprisingly, this time it was Kim, that's right, the tough girl, Kim. I almost laughed out loud finally seeing a time when Kim let her guard down apart from the time Ricky Weaver came to school and she was squealing like a normal girl would. When the ambulance came and picked up Kim they allowed 2 people to come along. The people were Jack (surprise surprise) and Milton. The rest of us were going to hitch a ride to the hospital with a cab. Once the ambulance left we all ran to the nearest busy street and held up our hands for a cab. Once we got one, I immediately said, "To the hospital."

**Here's where I decided to leave off. Who's POV should be used the most? If you could tell me in your review that would be great. (Personally, I think Jack's or Kim's should be used more often cos they are the main characters) Keep reading!**

** -Blueskyz1o1**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Some people have been asking about what the main point of the story**

**Is, and** **I'll just tell you that all will be revealed soon! :D**

**BTW: A special thanks to Livy G. for giving me an idea for my story!**

Milton's POV

Jack and I were in the crammed ambulance with Kim in the gurney. Jack looked exhausted from everything he had been through the past hour so I told him to take a quick nap. He declined my offer and said that he would call his mom and tell her what had happened. He picked up his phone, and dialed her number. "Hello? Jack?" a voice said through the phone. "Hey mom, Kim kind of fell and hit her head so we're getting her checked out by the doctor. I just wanted you to know in case you called the house and no one picked up and I really didn't want you to worry at all." Jack said all of that in one breath. I raised my eyebrows at him wondering why he didn't say all of the details. He mouthed to me "I'll tell you later" so I got off his back for a bit. After a conversation between Jack and his mother for about 5 minutes, he finally hung up. "So why didn't you tell your mom all the details about Kim?" I interrogated. "I didn't want them to worry while they're on their vacation." He replied coolly. I opened my mouth to say "that makes sense" when Jack suddenly said, "We're finally nearing the hospital, so we can get Kim checked out." I was so caught up in the moment that I almost forgot all about Kim who was sleeping peacefully right next to us. Wow! I have lots on my mind.

Jerry's POV

Eddie decided to take charge after Kim, Jack, and Milton left. We squeezed into the cramped back of the taxi as Eddie told the cab driver to take us to the hospital, I couldn't stop thinking about what would happen. All of our parents were on that swag cruise that we had all chipped in and given to them from the prize money we get at tournaments. Well, I guess you could say mostly Jack cuz he's the one who gets the most trophies, money, and trips. The thing was he didn't need it either. SO MUCH THINKING! I think I'm going crazy from the heat in this car! After that I didn't really notice what we were doing although we are getting out of the car and walking past a gas station right now. Wait! what's going on? Well, once we got to the hospital the first thing we did was ask the lady for Kim Crawford. She told us we had to wait a few minutes and that Jack and Milton would come soon. Eddie and I each sat in a chair. Jack and Milton finally appeared out the corridor and said we could go visit Kim. I waited a few seconds, closed my eyes, breathed in deeply, and said "Let's turn on the swag!

Kim's POV

The first thing I thought when I opened my eyes was "Where am I?" I was in a room where the walls were white and spotless. I was in a plain white bed with itchy sheets. I thought back to what had happened before.

Flashback

_I was stepping off the sidewalk into the street. I heard a motorcycle coming closer so I __stepped back quickly to let it pass. As it passed by, I took another step back, and __forcefully hit my head on a tree branch I heard a small crack as the branch fell off the tree __and scraped by my face. I felt dizzy all of a sudden, so I began to stumble I closed my eyes __just in time to hear a whizzing sound nearing me. I opened my eyes staring straight __into the headlights without blinking when a force knocked me over. The solid figure and I went __rolling down a hill for what seemed like 10 minutes but was probably on 10 seconds. I __looked up and down seeing everything swimming around me. I looked at a cute face that __had chocolate brown eyes. "Thank you Jack I whispered hoarsely." Then everything went __black._

Oh.. now everything makes more sense! Jack saved me before I got hit by a car! I guess I should be grateful and all but I wonder how he's doing. Since I decided to put 2 and 2 together I came up with the answer that I was in a hospital. Jack and the others were probably here too unless I overestimated them as friends. Just as I thought, Jack, Milton, Eddie, Jerry, and a nurse walked into the room. The nurse came over and checked my heart monitor and wrote whatever she wanted down. She looked down at me and said, "Well Kimberly, it seems that you have gotten a mild concussion but you are most definitely fine. You should be able to go home in about thirty minutes since you've only gotten a few bumps and bruises too. When she left, I gave Jack a huge hug when he suddenly tensed up and pulled away.I didn't understand why, so I kissed him on the cheek. _**OMG! Why did I just do that **__**now he's going to hate me forever! **_He looked really taken aback and I thought that he would say something but instead he just smiled and hugged me softer than I did in the beginning. _**Whew! He doesn't hate me! **_Milton, Jerry, and Eddie was just standing there uncomfortably so I decided to break the awkward tension and said, "So where are my clothes? I don't want to go anywhere wearing these ugly clothes." I pointed down at what I was wearing and shivered. Jack and Milton laughed which was a good sign. Milton then said, "Don't worry Kim we wouldn't want to leave you hanging! The nurse put your clothes on the chair right beside your bed." My face then turned a couple different shades of red so I grabbed the clothes and told them to get out while I changed.

Jack's POV

I slowly limped out of her room trying my best for her not to notice. But, Milton did. "Dude, are you going to get your leg checked out? You always seem to be grimacing every time you take a step." I told him that I was fine and that he was just overreacting. We started to wait. While we were waiting for Kim to finish changing, Jerry and Eddie told us their story. They were both out of breath after they told it so it made the scene sound even funnier. Apparently they ran from a gas station nearby because their taxi driver wanted to get gas. The gas station was a few minutes away or so they thought. They wanted to walk and get some fresh air too so they began walking and walking and walking until they finally reached the hospital after 25 minutes. We were all pretty laughed-out after the story because it sounded so weird coming from them. We heard a voice say, " What's so funny?" I quickly turned around stupidly twisting myself in the process. I ended up crashing down after the failure attempt to turn. Wow just wow I silently scolded myself. "Are you alright!" Kim exclaimed. I told her I was fine and stood up. She noticed me wince when I stepped forward and she gave the rest of the guys a worried glance. "Are you sure you're okay?" I brushed myself off and told her that I was fine and that I probably just twisted my ankle earlier and that she shouldn't have to worry. She backed off then and said, "Fine, but since you don't want to admit that you're in pain I'll get to the bottom of this by myself. And trust me, I will get to the bottom of this." She whirled around and stomped out of the doors. She is one hard nut to crack I said to myself and raced out of the door alongside the gang. It was going to be hard getting her off of my back. I knew deep inside that I would have to give in to Kim eventually, and it wasn't as if it mattered or anything, so I decided. I would tell her that I probably fractured my wrist and dislocated my knee. I mean, she probably wouldn't make a huge deal out of it, right? It wasn't as if she would jump on me and say how sorry she was because that was just not Kim's style of saying her thanks. I marched up to her, tapped her on the shoulder, and said, "Kim..."

**A/N Sorry that this chapter was a bit rushed and short! I was kind of busy this**

**weekend so I might not be able to update! I think I might do what some other**

**writers do and say that I won't make another chapter until I get 10 reviews (which**

**won't be too difficult, hopefully).**

Enable screen reader


	4. Quick AN & Preview

**A/N Hey fanfiction readers! In the chapter before this I kind of told you I would try to upload another chapter I got at least 10 reviews. The thing is I have CTY camp for three weeks so there is going to be lots of homework and I might not have time to write another chapter for a few weeks. I'll still try to upload anyways if I have time. But, since I already have been talking for a while and I won't be updating soon, I'll give you a quick intro to a part in the next chapter. You might want to think back and remember all of the older characters. Just in case there is something new coming in later. :)**

Kim's POV

I had just turned away from the guys and... Jack when someone tapped me and said "Kim". I knew it was Jack so I turned around ready to forgive him for not telling me how he was feeling. Then he said "Fine, I might've hurt myself but I'll be perfectly fine, okay? I appreciate that you're worried about me and all but you should just know that I feel great." Then he gave me a huge bear hug. Awwwwww... that was all I was saying in my head. I realized that I had already forgiven him long before he came over. I knew because I was deeply, and utterly in love with Jack Anderson and I hoped with all my heart that he loved me back.

**A/N Well, that's all for a few weeks but I hope you keep reading when I update next!**

**-Blueskyz/Jenny**

**(I'm only doing this because I know some people do)**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N I've been working on this for a while and all but I've had some writers block so it might be really really bad. If you don't like it please don't hate me but while on my trip to Yellowstone last week I thought of 3 new story ideas and I'm probably going to be started one eventually (before my school starts), and also, thank you so much hgirl for reminding me to keep up this story because I was kind of thinking of leaving it unfinished but I don't really like so it'll probably end in this chapter :(. But, I will definitely be starting a story soon. I just don't know when.**

Flashback  
I marched up to her, tapped her on the shoulder, and I said, "Kim..."

Kim's POV

I had just turned away from the guys and... Jack when someone tapped me and said "Kim". I knew it was Jack so I turned around ready to forgive him for not telling me how he was feeling. Then he said "Fine, I might've hurt myself but I'll be perfectly fine, okay? I appreciate that you're worried about me and all but you should just know that I feel great." Then he gave me a huge bear hug. Awwwwww... that was all I was saying in my head. I realized that I had already forgiven him long before he came over. I knew because I was deeply, and utterly in love with Jack Anderson and I hoped with all my heart that he loved me back.

No One's POV

Milton, Jerry, and Eddie were all staring at the lovebirds as they were fiercely hugging. "They are so totally in love with each other that we don't even need to say anything about it. They'll come running to us saying thank you for everything sooner or later, right guys?" A very accomplished Jerry said. "How about later?" Said a way to familiar girl. He turned around noticed who it was and said "Ki-Ki-Kim! Umm... I didn't mean it li-" He didn't get to finish his sentence before she pounced on him without any of the other guys trying to calm Kim down. They all looked at the angry Kim with bloody murder in her eyes and decided not to get in the violent fight. They began to trudge towards the house looking for a taxi to take them there.

**A/N Jerry, Milton, and Eddie's POV's will be used less often due to how big their part in the story is :)**

Jack's POV

I was so glad to get that out when I told Kim. She would've gotten it out of me eventually so it didn't matter too much. Once we got back to our house everything was normal again. We all acted the same way we normally would except for the fact that we all wanted to know who had tried to run over Kim. This was probably going to be something we'll never ever forget, especially because it put one of us in danger.

There were two possibilities, either somebody did it by accident and didn't realize, or somebody did it on purpose-for a reason. We decided to search about it more and I thought wow, we have some really messed up issues right about now. I didn't really care much about whether or not we would find who did it as long as our lives turned back to normal. We decided first to find the car somewhere in the neighborhood. Seaford really wasn't a big place so it wouldn't be too hard. Basically, we started out walking along the streets searching for the Silver Subaru. But, Milton being the geeky kid decided to pipe in at the completely wrong time and say," This is such a stupid idea! We'll never find the car on the streets! We might've passed it 5 blocks ago and not have known because it might've been in the garage for all we know!" All of us looked at him with annoyed expressions. We were all tired from walking but the fact that the car might be a few blocks away kept us going. "Milton..." Kim began shaking her head angrily then thought better of it and unclenched her fists. "Well mister "I am so smart and awesome", we've been out here for a ver-" she was cut off by a scream from Jerry. "AAAAAAAAAGHH! I found it! I found it!" There it was. It was literally gleaming in the sun and parked right in Timmy Luxen's yard. The warriors all opened their mouths dumbfounded. I finally snapped out of it and said, "Are you kidding me." We heard a voice cry out "damn!" from inside the car and a curly-haired figure came out. Kim leaned against me suddenly, her eyes closed. I think I saw Frank in the car before you pushed me out of the way on that night, Jack." She rubbed her forehead, "and I think I saw 3 other Black Dragons with him too." I nodded and thanked her for the information. Frank, being his stupid self did not see us walking away from the car and quickly running to my house.

"Okay guys here is what happens. Tomorrow we all go to the Black Dragons and ask them if they were the ones who did it to Kim. If they say yes then we ask why, if they say no we tell them to tell the truth unless they want a fight. Got it?" They all nodded so I put my hand in my fist asked "Wasabi?" In reply I got a very, very forceful "WASABI!" back. It was on.

Kim's POV

The next day we were back in Jack's kitchen getting ready to go to the Black Dragon's dojo. We were all prepared to go but when we got there, all I can say is that Jack was so shocked he stumbled back a few steps. "Timmy!? what the hell are you doing in the Black Dragon's?" Timmy replied casually, "I've been coming here for 3 months, I'm a yellow belt!" Jack just stood there with his mouth gaping. Just then Frank walked out of the changing room not seeing Jack standing next to the kid on the other side of the room. "So Frank," Eddie said, " Are you the ones who tried to run over Kim?" Frank replied saying, "Yeah, heck yeah I did and I looked pretty darn awesome doing it." Jerry gasped, "OMG OMG he said he did it!" Frank nodded at his friends and 4 of them came over holding Me, Milton, Eddie, and Jerry tightly. "Haha! See aren't you guys weak without Jack?" "Who said they were without me, huh?" Jack walked into the scene with a wide-eyed Timmy staring at them behind a punching dummy. He quickly began punching Frank **(A lot like the episode in Clash of the Titans in the alley)**. While I kicked the person holding me in the not so comfortable place. We fought alongside each other while Jack was doing his crazy flippy moves that the rest of us could never muster. Suddenly, a force turned us around and pushed us towards each other so we were likely to crash and fall. Instead the results couldn't be more terrifying.

Eddie's POV

I stopped when I noticed Jack and Kim kissing.

Frank and another Black Dragon named Kevin had kicked the towards each other and they were currently in a little make out session. Someone came at Jack from behind and he kicked them while holding Kim and closing his eyes. Now that has got to take some skill. Jerry and Milton were still fighting oblivious to the sight that was 4 feet away from them. Once they got the last two guys down. They saw a glimpse of Jack and Kim and the first thing Milton said was "HOLY CHRISTMAS NUTS!" and Jerry, "WHOOOOOOO!"

And they all lived quite happily after.

THE END

**A/N So yeah, that was the end of my story. Sorry if you didn't like it I just really had to end it or else the guilt would be killing me because I didn't finish a story. I'll put in a little POV of why the Black Dragon's had Timmy's car right here...**

**Timmy's POV**

I didn't mean to hurt them. All I knew was that a big guy with curly hair and a bunch of other guys in these really sick red, black, and white uniforms came up to me and offered me $25 in exchange for my mom's car for 2 days. If my mom asked where the car was, I was to say that daddy hired a guy to get the groceries. It was that simple wasn't it?

**A/N Sorry for these little annoying Author's Notes everywhere. But here are the titles for my new stories**  
_**Kim's Double Life**_

_**Rudy or Jackson?**_

_**Everything Is Not As It Seems**_

**Read & Review Thx! :)**


End file.
